Forgotten
by HappyBlushCalayapie
Summary: Lucifer has lost every single one of his memories. They are bound, along with his grace. He wakes up confused in the arms of Sam, his one true vessel. He doesn't know why, but he feels happiest and safest in his arms. Samifer. Maybe not be continued soon, and the rating may be raised later.


Title: Forgotten

TV Show: Supernatural

Pairing: Samifer

Chapter 1

(Not sure if I'll continue this soon but it's a new idea, and I liked it, so I wrote it.)

_What is this?_

_I don't feel anything… see anything… all of my senses are gone…_

_Where am I?_

_It's dark…_

Suddenly, he could feel something. He was in the arms of a man that he knew, but had more than forgotten. He had lost all of his memories… every single one of them. He didn't know where he was. He was just passed out in someone's arms. It as comforting and warm. It made him feel safe, somehow.

The human's eyes fluttered before opening. He thought he had fallen asleep with a girl in his arms, but he looked over and saw Dean, which doesn't make sense. If he were back in the hotel room, he wouldn't have fallen asleep with the girl here. More like, his brother wouldn't have come home that night. He felt clothes on the person, and his vision came back into focus. He looked down. It wasn't a girl. His eyes widened in shock, and he trembled. He let go of him, pushed him away, and backed up so far from the person that he fell off the bed, taking the lamp and the nightstand with him.

_The warmth is gone… and I think I'm waking up…_

Sam groaned in pain, getting up slowly from the floor. Dean looked down at him.

"Sam! You alright?"

"No…" he held the back of his head. He couldn't tell if it was blood or the cold sweat that he had just broken out in. He knew his head hurt, though. "No, I'm not."

The other man groaned, slowly waking up and stretching, his hands searching blindly for the warm teddy bear that was Sam Winchester, than man he had lost all memory of. Dean looked up and saw Lucifer sitting up, rubbing his eyes, and looking totally normal. He nearly fell off the bed as well.

"What the hell, Sam! Didn't tell me that he was back!"

"I didn't know! He just suddenly appeared!" they stopped arguing when they heard Lucifer ask sleepily,

"Where am I? And who are you guys?" they were all silent for awhile. Dean and Sam both stood up, and Dean said,

"Could you excuse us for a moment?" the brothers left the room. Once they were away from the fallen angel, the oldest brother said, "Cas, we need you. Lucifer's back." Castiel appeared immediately.

"Hello, Dean. Has he caused you any harm?"

"No, but he may. He's acting like he has no idea who we are or where he is."

"Let me see him." The three walked back into the bedroom.

"Do you remember me?" Castiel asked.

"No."

"Let me see something." He put his fingers to Lucifer's head, searching for his grace. It was there, but his memories were sealed. He didn't know anything about himself, his vessel, their father, or anything else. He turned to the Winchesters. "His memories are truly gone."

"How do you know? Shouldn't I see a doctor?" Lucifer asked.

"I'm a professional. We can help you. Stay with us."

"Cas!" the brothers said.

"We'll call you Luke. The safest place in the world is with the Winchesters. You are in good hands."

"Cas, can we talk to you again for a sec?" Sam said. They left the room. "What the hell?!"

"He won't cause trouble. Call me if anything goes wrong, and I can help. His grace is bound, but it's still Lucifer. It's not just his vessel. He's really here with us."

"Any clue as to what happened?" Dean asked.

"No. His mind is totally blank."

"Great…" Dean said sarcastically.

"I'll go talk with him, I guess." Sam said, sighing as he started to walk away.

"Don't try to remind him of who he is." Cas said.

"Of course not!" Sam sat beside Lucifer and said, "So… you don't remember me at all?"

"No. All I can remember was seeing and feeling nothing… and then I was in someone's arms, and I had never felt safer." He looked at Sam. They were quiet for a moment, and then he hugged the taller man.

"H-hey!"

"I don't know why, but I feel like I need comforting. I don't know why I feel like this, but I just don't want to be anywhere else but here right now. It's like you're very important to me or something…"

Sam could feel it: Lucifer's grace. It wanted to be near his soul. That's why this hug felt so relaxing, and dare he think, _addicting_. He held him back, feeling this same pull towards the fallen angel.

This was going to be a problem.


End file.
